Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-38374359-20190422145721/@comment-37.210.197.250-20190424101312
As I've said, I respect your opinions, so please reciprocate that. I have re-read those entire chapters and analyzed what happened, hence why I have quotes in my response. Also, please elaborate on: "Since the 2 weeks in Exile, which were during a period in which Fitz was grieving for his father, Fitz has not become angry at Sophie." What were all those discussions about then? I highly doubt he called her "damaged" because he was complimenting her condition or something... A grudge that extended from Chapter 33 to Chapter 61 of Exile is much much longer than a grudge that lasted several hours in Chapter 57 of Neverseen (Sophie and Keefe had their second window slumber party on the same day of the fight in the mushroom cave). About your statement that Keefe refers to Fitz's past insensitively, the same could be said about Fitz in both Nightfall and Flashback: “Fitz rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I can’t remember why we’re friends.” “Pretty sure everyone wonders that at some point,” Ro pointed out. Keefe flashed the smuggest of smiles. “It’s because I make everything better.” “Like giving Sophie the pendant that helped the Neverseen find her?” Fitz snapped back. The question was like a record scratch, leaving the room agonizingly silent.” ~ Chapter 17, Fashback. Here, he brings up a very sensitive part of Keefe's past, which Keefe has already apologized for. “Dude, what’s a guy gotta do to join the ring club?” Keefe asked, wiggling his bare fingers. “Maybe not run off and join the enemy?” Fitz suggested. The words were like a record scratch, screeching everyone into awkward silence.” ~ Chapter 15, Nightfall. The last line is almost identical in both, and it shows that he didn't bring up only one incident, but two. And this is the one you referred to in your post: “Biana looked convinced, especially when Keefe told them, “He’s telling the truth. I’d be able to tell if he wasn’t.” Fitz snorted. “Right—like you could tell with your mom?” Which was a ''super-low blow. But Keefe let it go.”'' ~Chapter 47, Flashback. Returning to Keefe's apology in Neverseen, there isn't one -- and there shouldn't be. They shared an agreement with the whole "please keep me informed on things about my mom" and Sophie voided that -- and recognzied her mistake -- as is shown in the passage: “She didn’t say.” Sophie tried for his hand again and he jumped off his toadstool and backed away. “No—you lied to me.” “I know,” Sophie whispered. “I’m sorry.” ~Chapter 57, Neverseen. Meanwhile... “Because I brought Alden back!” “You can’t bring someone back if you lost them!” “Then why was he fine yesterday?” “I don’t know, but he’s not fine anymore!” “That’s not my fault!” ~Chapter 33, Exile. She tries to defend herself in her and Fitz' argument, but owns up to her mistake in her and Keefe's argument. So, out of curiosity, I'd like to ask you this: If you think that Keefe's behaviour was not acceptable and cannot be excused, what do you think Keefe's response should have been? Honestly, for a grieving, verbally abused, conflicted, depressed boy who has not been shown affection for his entire life and relies on Sophie for comfort, friendship, and trust, he handles anger and pain in his life better than anyone else (in my opinion). Anyway, this is my opinion on this subject, and if your opinion diverges with these points, I'm interested in hearing your reasons (and evidence) why. I think it's important to retrieve examples from across the series and also think about why these fights happened, because not all the reasons are the same. ~ (▰^◡^▰) Mystical Woodlands